


Los dilemas del profesor Wu Yifan

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser profesor no era tarea fácil, mucho menos con Kim Minseok como alumno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los dilemas del profesor Wu Yifan

Yifan cerró el libro de literatura y dio por concluida la clase. Llevaba veinte minutos notando que los alumnos se estaban quedando dormidos delante de sus narices, así que cuando les permitió salir, estos no dudaron en recoger sus cosas y abandonar el aula, agradeciendo respirar aire reciclado.  
  
Esta se quedó prácticamente en silencio. Sólo quedaban los alumnos rezagados de siempre que no tenían tantas prisas por salir, que recogían sus cosas más despacio o que simplemente querían hacerle preguntas después de clase porque, aunque la mayoría tenían un indice de atención tirando a bajo, siempre había algunos que le prestaban atención desde el día uno. Le gustaba esa clase de alumnos, que se tomaban su clase en serio y le hacían ver que hacía bien su trabajo. Siempre había querido trabajar con gente joven, pero postular para profesor de universidad no había sido su primera opción. Había pensado en trabajar en una escuela, donde los alumnos tenían una edad menor y era más fáciles de guiar en cierto modo. Ahí, en la universidad, cada una de esas personas que asistía a su clase tenía ideas bastante fijas y muy pocos encontraban pasión por lo que él enseñaba. Entendía que la literatura pareciera soporífera, es justo lo que le había parecido a él al principio, pero con el tiempo y la dedicación de su madre, aprendió a quererla y a valorar cada poesía, pieza de literatura y ensayo que caía en sus manos. China tenía una gran tradición escrita y era toda una experiencia perderse entre sus miles de obras que había llegado al presente desde tiempos inmemoriales.  
  
Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se puso a recoger. Borró la pizarra, sacudió el borrador en el alféizar de la ventana y guardó sus cosas en su maletín. Era un día caluroso de primavera, todas las ventanas estaban abiertas, y la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta se le pegaba a la piel. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con que una alumna le estaba esperando. Le preguntó un par de dudas y se las resolvió gustosamente, despidiéndose de ella con una sonrisa, que hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran levemente rosadas. Yifan sonrió.  
  
Su sonrisa se desvaneció al percatarse de que había otro alumno más esperando. No era otro que Kim Minseok. Un chico de estatura media con el pelo corto, caído hacia abajo y teñido de un pelirrojo que se distinguía perfectamente entre el resto de sus compañeros. De cara sumamente redondeada y ojos grandes, se sentaba siempre en la cuarta fila, en el lado más cercano a la ventana. Era un alumno con bastante buena nota y el hijo del rector de la universidad.  
  
También era la pesadilla particular de Wu Yifan, profesor de Lengua y Literatura Antigua II.  
  
Esperó pacientemente a que saliera del aula para poder cerrar detrás de él, pero en vez de hacer eso, se acercó hasta su escritorio y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se pusiera tenso. Tenía un problema con ese alumno, uno que no tenía nada que ver con las notas, los cientos de trabajos impresos por leer, corregir y valorar, o el hecho de que ese chico iba camino de sacar matrícula de honor si seguía con ese progreso académico. No, su problema era que Kim Minseok le atraía horriblemente y el otro le decía que lo sabía con cada sonrisa que le dedicaba a lo largo de la clase e incluso en ese mismo momento.  
  
—Una clase muy instructiva sobre los autores de la Dinastía Zhou, profesor Wu —le dijo al acercarse hasta él.  
  
—Me alegro que te lo haya parecido, Minseok —le agradeció, respondiéndole debidamente a la sonrisa. Sólo quedaban ellos dos en el aula y eso le puso repentinamente nervioso.  
  
Extrañamente, y a pesar de su altura y porte, Yifan se sentía acorralado por ese alumno que no debía llegar al metro ochenta. Lo peor de todo es que tenía que decirse a sí mismo de mantenerse calmado porque sus instintos primarios le decían de, sí, cerrar la puerta de la clase con llave, pero por dentro, con ellos dos en el aula, y devorar esos labios que se le hacían más y más tentadores a cada segundo que pasaba.  
  
—Profesor Wu, ¿me está escuchando?  
  
Se había quedado mirando esos labios finos, sin darse cuenta de que le había vuelto a hablar.  
  
—¿Sí, Minseok? —se humedeció los labios que sentía resecos. Hacía demasiado calor en esa aula, y la cuestión es que ya estaban todas las ventanas abiertas.  
  
—Decía que si podía hacer el trabajo que nos mandó ayer sobre Dao De Jing.  
  
Era una de las obras principales del taoísmo filosófico y toda un título de gran importancia con el que trabajar.  
  
—Me parece perfecto. Es una gran elección.  
  
—Sabía que le gustaría —sonrió de nuevo, estirando los labios de esa manera que hacía que a Yifan le subieran el ritmo de las pulsaciones.  
  
Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada a la mesa. Se levantó de la silla, sobrepasando claramente la altura de su alumno y cogió el maletín.  
  
—Bueno, creo que es hora de marcharnos, Minseok —le dijo, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.  
  
De por sí no estaría así de nervioso por la presencia de su alumno. No, lo que pasaba es que ese mismo alumno, el hijo del rector, había estado pegado a él en el pequeño cuarto de profesores hacía una semana exactamente. No supo exactamente como pasó. Era tarde y se había quedado en su despacho de la facultad organizando el temario para las siguientes clases. No quedaba apenas personal en el edificio salvo por el de la limpieza, y lo que menos se había esperado al ir a la sala de profesores para servirse un café, era oír abrirse la puerta detrás de él, y al girarse, ver que era su alumno. Le había dicho que lo había estado buscando para poder hablar con él, que se había perdido porque el edificio era demasiado grande y tenía más pasillos que un laberinto. Yifan le había dejado pasar, con cierto nerviosismo porque ya llevaba un tiempo teniendo que evitar mirar hacia él en las clases. Y nada, pero nada en el mundo le había preparado para la cercanía repentina de Minseok, que hizo que el vaso de café que se había llevado a la boca cayera hacia abajo, destrozando su camisa blanca.  
  
—Oh, lo siento mucho, profesor Wu. Mire como se ha puesto la camisa por mi culpa —señaló, pasando un dedo por la mancha que le cubría un buen trozo de tela.  
  
—No pasa nada —dijo intentando aumentar la distancia entre los dos, pero Minseok parecía tener otros planes.  
  
Le hizo retroceder hacia atrás sin poder apartar la mirada de esos ojos grandes y la sonrisa curva en sus labios, hasta que su espalda dio con la pared.  
  
—Me preguntaba profesor Wu, si no le importaría darme clases particulares de  _lengua._  
  
Se lo había dicho de tal manera que no se le había escapado que había cierto doble significado en la petición. Minseok era sutil en clase, lanzándole miradas pero haciéndose el alumno ejemplar al mismo tiempo. Una parte de él le odiaba un poco por comportarse de esa manera y provocarle así, sexualmente.  
  
—Eres el hijo del rector, seguro que puedes tener tu propio tutor —le respondió, notando el aliento húmedo del joven y sin ser capaz despegar los ojos de esos labios que volvieron a sonreír ante sus palabras.  
  
—Pero yo quiero a mi profesor favorito, que no es otro que usted, señor Wu.  
  
Tragó saliva notando el calor del cuerpo de Minseok, que gritaba ser tocado por sus manos. Su mente le gritaba que no se le ocurriera hacerlo, que se podía meter en problemas porque no se permitían las relaciones profesor-alumno, pero su cuerpo quería lo contrario y su instinto le decía que mandara lejos a la razón y se lanzara. Y que  _por dios santo, es el hijo del jefe_  básicamente.  
  
—Puedes llamarme Yifan —le susurró antes de plantar sus labios sobre los del chico, que le recibieron abiertamente en la soledad de la sala de profesores.  
  
Minseok había resultado saber besar de primera, permitiéndole llevar el ritmo pero jugueteando de manera pícara cuando el beso pasó a ser más que un simple primer contacto. No quería saber dónde había aprendido a  besar así y qué experiencia tenía en el tema, prefería preocuparse más en el hecho de que le estaba quitando los botones uno a uno mientras notaba que una zona de su anatomía iba despertándose. La lengua de Minseok era húmeda y caliente, bailarina y voraz al enredarse con la suya. Yifan movió sus manos buscando contacto, pegándose más a su alumno y buscando el principio de la cintura para colar una debajo de las capas de ropa. No le costó mucho ya que él también contaba con sus buenos años de experiencia y noches desenfrenadas de fiesta en la discoteca. No siempre había sido el correcto profesor Wu Yifan de Lengua y Literatura II que había intentado por todos los medios evitar lo que estaba pasando, y que había fallado estrepitosamente en ello. Le permitió que explorara su cuerpo, le quitara la camisa manchada, le desabrochara los pantalones y envolviera su miembro entre esos dedos que siempre jugaban con el bolígrafo durante la clase. Mientras tanto, él delineó su espalda, notando el sudor que empezaba a cubrirla; le lamió el cuello largo donde una vena había adquirido tamaño; le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja mientras colaba su propia mano bajo el pantalón e hizo que gimiera deliciosamente contra él. Sonó grave, reverberando contra su pecho y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que él había producido ese sonido.  
  
De pie, en esa posición que no era de las mejores, se masturbaron mutuamente; Yifan contra la pared, Minseok contra su pecho, y con sus gemidos como única banda sonora de fondo. Cuando terminaron eyaculando en la mano, Yifan no pudo evitar volver a besar esos labios que habían estado besando su piel, los dientes marcándola.  
  
—Esto ha sido sólo una vez —le dejó claro contra sus labios.  
  
Minseok no respondió, simplemente se alejó y se subió los pantalones. Yifan le dio un par de pañuelos para que se limpiara, y cuando lo hizo, se fue sin decir una sola palabra.  
  
Esa noche no pudo dormir.  
  
Ahora volvía a tener al joven preocupantemente cerca, sus manos querían volver a trazar el mapa de esa piel y su boca saborear y memorizar la textura de esos labios. Había sido una semana muy larga, demasiado. Se había colado en sus pensamientos al meterse en la cama, había dicho su nombre al masturbarse bajo las sábanas y había reproducido en su mente el cómo había gemido el suyo al correrse. Siete días intentando no pensar en Minseok pero pensando en él al mismo tiempo desde que lo veía en su clase hasta que volvía al refugio de su casa.  
  
—Creo que no me quedó clara la lección de la semana pasada, ¿qué cree usted, profesor Wu?  
  
Yifan tragó saliva de nuevo, sabía que estaba haciendo referencia al día que acababa de rememorar en su mente. Debía largarse de ahí cuanto antes o acabaría sucumbiendo una segunda vez.  
  
—Creo que es hora de marcharnos, Minseok —repitió, sintiéndose como un disco rallado.  
  
Por las ventanas se colaba el sonido de las conversaciones de los alumnos que habían salido del edificio e iban al césped a disfrutar del día primaveral. Yifan deseó por un momento no ser un profesor sino un simple estudiante más y dejarse llevar por el deseo que le estaba recorriendo cruelmente por dentro.  
  
—No ha respondido a mi pregunta, profesor.  
  
Yifan pensó seriamente qué responderle. De él dependía poner fin a lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos dos. Miró a Minseok, con sus pantalones vaqueros gastados, su camisa de tirantes negra y una chaqueta informal encima, y se decidió.  
  
—Podemos repasar esta tarde en mi despacho.  
  
Sabía que un día se arrepentiría. En ese momento no le importaba.  
  
—Nos vemos entonces, Yifan —le dijo en un susurro.  
  
Salieron juntos del aula y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con llave. Esa tarde haría lo mismo con la de su despacho para evitar posibles sorpresas.  
  
Y por qué no, se explorarían a oscuras, persiana cerrada y luces apagadas, para ser discretos.


End file.
